Appearances are deceptive
by xLyraCullen
Summary: Slade has escaped once more, but that's not what Raven fears the most. And when a new Titan is selected to the team, Robin is in grave danger. R&R's PLEASEE :
1. The Escape

_-I dunnot own Teen Titans- Okay, this is my first TT fanfic, I've done few of Harry Potter, in spanish and this one is my first one in english, so please be nice, I know that I'm not that good at writing stories but, anyway I__ want you to think different so tell me please what you think about it :)

* * *

_

_**Appearances are deceptive**_

**Chapter 1: "The Escape"**

It was a cloudy night near the Titans Tower and it seemed like it was about to rain. The titans were all inside their bedrooms, staying silently. The corridors were quiet, everything seemed dead in there, no sound was heard. Raven was meditating, as usual. She was levitating a few feet above the floor, but something was worrying her. She could feel that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know exactly what. She sensed a dark future ahead and was very close to her friends. Waiting to show up and knock immediately on her door, at any moment, any time.

Suddenly, the alarm went on.

"Great.." she said pissed off, while she opened one eye and looked around her room as the red light went on and off. "I was in the middle of my break time" She stood up, turned into a black crow of black energy and headed to the main room. Robin was there with Cyborg, and then Beast Boy and Starfire came in.

"What is it, friends?" asked the tamaranian titan.

"Seems like Slade broke out from jail" said Cyborg, while everyone stared at the main screen where Slade's symbol appeared clearly.

"Yeah, but it won't be for too long." said Robin while he checked the computer for his location "He's heading west to the sea. Titans Go!" he shouted and finally everyone ran out of the main room.

_**A f**__**ew minutes later, near a pier over the sea..**_

"Freeze!" shouted Robin to whom apparently was Slade running towards the pier. It was all foggy and he only could see a shadow which stopped as he spoke.

"Well, well, well, it's been a long time, hasn't it, Titans?" replied Slade, as he turned around to face his enemies. He wasn't the same as before, he had changed. His mask was all rusty and a bit broken; it seemed that life in jail wasn't good, at all. "I would love to stay and have a lil' chat with you, but as you see, I have better things to do"

"Yeah, sure..." said Beast Boy. "Like going back to a cold, old and little cage again and stay there your whole odd life"

"Thank you for the compliment. But, I have no intention to return to jail" he said, and then he turned around, facing the bridge. "Not anymore" And he began to run. He climbed the pier and went towards its end.

"You're not going anywhere.." said Raven. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted and few cars started levitating towards Slade, blocking his way through the pier. Beastboy morphed into a tiger and began chasing Slade. The other titans did the same, Raven & Starfire through air, Cyborg and Robin running. Beastboy got first and roared at him.

"You got nowhere to go Slade" shouted Robin "You're trapped. Hang yourself, it's over!"

All of a sudden, rain began to pour. This was Slade's chance to get away from them. He climbed the cars that were on his way, and faced towards the pier's end. All the titans saw that he was running away, and kept chasing him.

"Raven! Starfire! Don't let him escape" shouted Robin, as he saw that he was far behind as the girls flew faster. They reached the end and it seemed that Slade was about to jump into the water or something.

"It was nice to see all of you again, but unfortunately I have to go" said Slade in a peculiar way. He walked few steps again and placed one foot on to the edge of the dock. "We'll be in touch" Suddenly, there was a lightning that beat a lamppost nearby and fire was ignited. All the titans turned around to see what had happened, and saw the fire burning the lamppost. When they crooked backwards they realized that..

"He jumped!" shouted Raven, seeing that Slade wasn't there anymore.

"Beastboy, go into the water and find him" said Robin, while he run towards the pier's end and looked at the water in case he could see Slade. "He cannot get so far"

Beastboy did as his leader instructed him and morphed into a shark as he jumped into the water to find Slade. The rest of the Titans watched from the surface, trying to see something, bubbles, a movement, anything. But it was impossible, because the rain and the wind didn't let anyone see properly.

"We will find him, Robin." said Starfire as she tried to calm him down.

"Don't be so sure, it'll be the second time he escapes. And it's going to be my fault" said Robin as he kept looking at the water.

They waited and waited, for over fifteen minutes for Beast Boy to go back to surface. After a while, he returned, but with no good news.

"I couldn't find him, it was like the guy turned into bubbles or became invisible" said Beastboy while he climbed the dock. "He disappeared. Vanished intro the air"

"Damn! I knew this would happen..." shouted Robin.

"Chill out man, it's not Bb's fault" said Cyborg to a very much stressed Robin. "We will find him, not now, but another day. Someday when the sky isn't about to collapse"

"Let's get back to the tower and get some rest" said Raven as everyone got to their feet and returned to the Tower.

_**Meanwhile, near the **__**pier..**_

A figure came from the darkness; it looked like Slade, but then turned into a girl, most likely a teenager. She looked innocent.

"Yeah, you better leave now" she said in an evil voice. Then she reached a communicator from her pocket, and spoke to it.

"We fooled them, they really believed you disappeared"

"_Good. Now part 2 of the plan must be accomplished soon"_ replied Slade. _"Call me when it's done"_

"It will be done Master, soon. _Over_"

* * *

_Well, it isn't good right?, please be honest and tell me if u like it , lol anyway, thanks RavenGrayson91 she obviously writes better than me and I let her editate the story a lil. But the whole idea is mine :) Want to let me know what you think about it? just click GO! R&R's See you on next chapter!, _

_yous,** Arenittaa / Sparklin.Angel**_


	2. Fallen Titans

**All right, hello everyone, here's a new chapter of my sucking fanfic, that's what i think of it, they suck at the beggining always, but at the end they're quite interesting. Well, enough of talking here's the chapter.. ENJOY!! **

* * *

Chapter 2: "Fallen Titans"

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted, and all the titans rushed ahead towards Slade, attacking him. Raven covered him with her black magic, while Starfire threw a few star bolts towards him, and Cyborg attacked him with his sonic cannon. After all these attacks, it all went black and clouded with a lot of smoke. They couldn't see anything. It seemed like all went blind, and dead. Apparently, Slade didn't get hurt.

"Hello?" shouted someone. It couldn't be Slade; he'll just throw a threat to them instead. The voice sounded more from a little innocent girl.

"Who's there?" asked Robin. Everyone tried to see, who was speaking, but it was all dark and creepy. Suddenly, someone appeared very clearly at the eyes of everyone.

"Terra?" asked BeastBoy looking astonished to what apparently seemed to be his lost friend. "But, h…how? Is this real?"

"BeastBoy, don't move, she's not real!" shouted Robin to him "It's just one of Slade's tricks! Stay alert!"

"Come on, guys! It's Terra, don't you remember her?" said BB while approaching to the mysterious girl.

"No!" ended up Raven "it isn't she. Just stay alert and don't move!"

"But, I know it's her, don't you see it?" he replied trying to convince his friends it was Terra they all stared at. _It _is_ her, I know, I'm sure._ He thought. For a moment, she apparently was speaking, but in some kind of different language that the Titans couldn't understand. Beastboy started to walk slowly and cautiously near the strange girl. He was few steps from her.

"Terra?" he asked to the blonde girl. "Hi!, remember me? I'm Beastboy, your.." then, he tried to touch her, but suddenly she turned into smoke.

"What the-"

"Beastboy watch out!" screamed Raven at the green titan, while he turned around and saw that something had catch him by his back, like tentacles.

"Hey, help!" shouted Beatboy.

"Hold on!" shouted Robin and the four of them run towards Beastboy into his rescue. But it was too late, when they arrived where he was, he had vanished, just like that blonde girl before.

"What happened?" asked Starfire "Where did he go?"

"I dunno" replied Robin. "Just pay attention and stick together!"

They all were in a circle shouting Beastboy's name while trying to see through the smoke. But no one answered.

"Aaaaaah" Starfire screamed hysterically while she was sinking into the ground like if the ground turned into quicksand.

"Starfire, No!" Robin shouted at her and grabbed her by her hands.

"Please help!" she shouted. She was frightened. All the other ones left helped too.

"Come on guys, pull harder" said Cyborg. "Star, try to fly!"

"I cannot.." she ended, and a tear fell down her cheek, while she gave up and sank into the ground.

"Starfire!" everyone shouted.

"No!" Robin cried, "This can't be happening! What's going on?" he fell into his knees.

"Robin calm don't we'll find them" said Raven whileplacing her hand on his shoulder. But, he took it away and stood up.

"Cyborg, try to track them" he instructed the robot man. But no one replied. "Cyborg?" They both looked around, no sign of the robotic titan.

"Where's everyone?" asked Raven looking around in circles. Suddently, she spotted someone between the shadows. It was a man and he walked slowly towards them.

"Slade..." said Robin. "I know you where the one behind this. Where are my friends? What are you planning?" he asked him while he approached to him.

"You want to meet your friends?" Slade said in an evil voice. He then got out a gun from his back and pointed it at Robin. "Well, that could be easily solved" and a second later he pushed the trigger.

"NO!" screamed Raven trying to catch Robin while he was falling on the ground. They both fell and she was holding Robin's head "No, this can't be happening..." It was happening. She tried everything to heal Robin's chest which was bleeding a lot. She tried, but she couldn't do anything. She hugged him tight while she listened to Robin's heartbeat slowing down every second, until it stopped.

**

* * *

Please don't kill me, if you do, you'll never know what happens next.. please tell me what you think, and if there's a spelling mistake or something please tell me, i got to get better at language.. see?? i suck at it. but i think i got good ideas to make FanFics i guess.. 6.6' lol see you on next chapeter..!**

**yours,** **_Sparklin.Angel_**


	3. Was it a Dream?

_Hello everyone!! lol i'm sorry i've taken too long to update!! sorry sorry!, but i was out of ideass and now this is that i've thought about!! lol please tell me if you still like it.. i think you already knew what was going to happen.._

_**DISCAIMER: TEEN TITANS AND ALL THEIR CHARACTERS! THE STORY IS MY CREATION!

* * *

**_

**Apearances are Deceptive**

**Chapter 3: "Was it a Dream?"**

"NO!!" cried Raven, as she jumped from her bed. The sadness, the city and the smoke was gone. She was again in her dark gothic room, calm as always. This was the second time her visions or dreams felt as real as that last one. She feared it could come true. She feared Robin could die, killed by Slade. _No, it can't be possible, _she thought. Robin can't die, not now that she...

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She sighed at it, at her thoughts being interrupted. But, then she headed to the door and she half opened it.

"Raven, are you okay?" said the green titan on the other side

"Yeah, I'm fine, Beastboy. Better than okay…" she lied.

"Well, see that you are awake, so why don't you come down and have some breakfast?" he asked her. "It's a beautiful day and I've just made some tofu eggs"

"All right, just let me get dressed, and I'll be downstairs in a minute" she ended and closed the door, leaving BeastBoy no other choice but to head to the chicken

That vision was what Raven worried her the most. She didn't know if it'll be a good idea to tell the rest of the team about it. The last time she didn't tell them about a certain vision, they almost die. Well not they, but Robin especially (A/N: guess what vision was? Yeah, the one in birthmark xxD) and she didn't want him to get hurt, not even by her fault, again. She didn't want any of her friends to get hurt.

She put on her cloak, shoes, fixed her hair and headed to the main room. She opened her room's door, but she noticed that someone was coming from the corridor. So, she decided to leave it half open and to spy whoever was walking towards her room.

"…Starfire we talked about this a million times..." it seemed it was Robin speaking with Starfire. Well, not entirely speaking, but kind of arguing.

Raven listening carefully, seemed that Robin and Starfire were fighting. They broke up just about 3 weeks ago.

"I understand Robin, that you may need a time" the alien said. "But, what happens after that time?" she sounded concerned and a little bit hurt.

"Look" he stopped walking and stepped in front of her "I already told you, I've think about it and I consider you just a team mate." He breathed and kept on talking. "Nothing more, we are friends that live on the same house"

"Just friends?" she sighed "But what if one of us desires more than a friendship?

_She still loves him._ Raven thought, and she finally closed the door to not hear again more arguing from those two. She sat down and leaned her back on the door. She couldn't give Robin and her team more problems with her vision. Since Slade's escape, they got more things to worry about than the vision she had. But, she couldn't keep it to herself; she has to tell someone about it. But who? _Robin,_ she thought. _He would be the best one for this. He understands me, and he is mostly my best friend. Even though I wish he was more than that._

She shook her head, and finally decided to tell him about it. She opened the door, closed it and before she could take a deep breath to start walking towards the kitchen, guess who was waiting for her outside the door?

"Robin!" she said at seeing the wonder boy standing just in front of her. "What are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry" he apologized "Just wanted to see if you were okay"

"I'm okay, don't worry"

"Well, that's what you think" he said crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"That I don't worry about you, but the thing is I do" He could see that she had blushed a lill bit. "So, wanna have some breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure..." she said uncomfortably. _He needs to know_. She thought, _okay when we're having breakfast, and he's eating his eggs and waffles and all, I'll tell him about my vision._ She sighed and followed Robin to the kitchen.

_But, what if he's too busy now? What if he worries about it so much that he gets obsessed with it and stops with the search for Slade?__ NO! he would never.._

Raven wanted to get rid of those thought she had on her confused mind.

They had finally arrived to the kitchen. They opened the door, and Starfire turned around to see them entering through the door.

"Good Morrow, Friend Raven! How was your sleep?" the alien asked to her gothic friend.

"It was okay Starfire," _Not after you two appeared arguing at my door_. She thought.

"All right, who wants pancakes?" asked Cyborg who was wearing a very funny Chef costume, with the hat and all.

"Oh me please!" said Starfire raising her hand like a baby wanting a toy. "I desire them with some mustard"

Everybody stayed quiet and looked at Starfire with a face like WTF! Pancakes with mustard? Anyway, she's an alien, she even eats guts! (A/N: Lmao!)

When everybody was having their breakfast, Raven then thought it was time to tell Robin about her vision. She took a deep breath and..

"Robin, may we have a word for a moment?" Raven said out of nowhere. She stared at him a little blushed.

"Yeah sure…" he sounded uncomfortable. He thought. They stared through the huge window, the view of the sea and the horizon was beautiful.

"Robin, you see... You know me better that anyone on this tower, right?"

"Yes, I guess so" he said and listened carefully of what she was going to say.

"Right, so if something is wrong, I dunno, with me or anything, you want me to tell you, don't you?

"Yeah..." Robin saw that Raven was feeling a little bit tense. "Raven is everything okay?

"Well, not entirely"

"What is going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Last night, I had a dream, a really bad dream…" Raven said turning around and looking at the see through the window.

"What happened in that dream?"

"It's complicated…something bad…really bad. I don't know how to explain it"

"Raven..." Robin said turning her to look at him and posing his hand on her shoulders. "I would never, ever let anything bad happen to you. I promise"

"It isn't me that you should worry about…"

Suddenly, red lights where shinning all around the tower. The alarm went on. That meant trouble.

* * *

_Gues i don't have another way of ending a chapter than that the alarm went on XD sorry lol, i got to finish it therrr if not i would keep on writing like 20 pages.. chapter 4 it's almost over, need to see if you really want it or not.. :) so please leave me reviews and don't hesitate on sending me any messages please do it!! _

_see ya on next chapter,_

_**S./A**_


End file.
